When you play with fire, your bound to get Burned!
by lullabydoll456
Summary: What if in Crescendo, Nora hadn't forgive Patch for being with Marcie? What would have happened? COMPLETED! Please do not plagiarize. )
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay I know that I haven't finished my other story but I was just thinking last night about this story. The plot just came to me and so I am going to write it. As for the other story I am going to write the next chapters after I am done writing this first chapter. So here goes... *crossing fingers***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush. **

**On with the story. **

"I don't want you to be my guardian angel anymore." I yelled tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Take it back angel!" Patch said surprise in his eyes.

"NO! Get out of my house! I just don't want to see you again!" I said angrily pointing to the door.

_Angel! _Patch warned me but I did not care. I just wanted him gone, out of my life, out of this world, anything would be great. How could he have done that to me! I was still pointing to the door. Patch with hurt in his eyes whispered.

"Angel." I shook my head.

"Please, it will make it worse." he just nodded his head and walked out my house. After he was gone I slumped against the wall and the tears just kept pouring out of my eyes. How could he? I asked myself through hiccup's. I sniffled. What had I just done? He deserved it! I consoled myself. I just kept crying. I had to compose myself, no matter what. He was just a guy, just another guy, and he did not deserve me. The tears came aback and I could not stop them this time. Instead I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

PNPN

"That Asshole!" Vee yelled. I had woken up this morning to a text from Vee. She wanted to know if I would like to get coffee with her. I said yes. I needed to do something that would take my mind of Patch. I also hadn't showered so that was the first thing I did. I tied my hair into a pony tail. I wore a white washed skirt and a black tank top. Summer had finally arrived and it was burning outside. 

We had met up at Starbucks and I had told Vee everything.

"Chocolatey Chocolate Chip!" someone announced. I walked over and got my order. I nodded in agreement.

"Wait so let me get this straight, them kiss." I nodded. The tears were threatening to fall but I stopped them.

I was looking down at my shoes hoping that nobody would notice the state I was in.

"hey Nora why don't we walk that way?" Vee asked. I looked up but Vee had blocked me from seeing anything forward.

"Vee... what's going on?" I asked cautiously moving her so that I could see straight. Biggest mistake of my life. I saw patch's jeep and next to it I saw Patch and Marcie. My eyes widened and I stood there in shock. I could not believe it. Then everything was gone, only Patch's jeep was still there. I blinked my eyes. What had just happened?

"What were you talking about Vee?" I asked. My mind was far off in another place at another time.

"Oh, I saw Patch's jeep, and well maybe we should just walk that way." I nodded and we headed toward the mall.

**That is where I have stopped and I really don't know if I should write more, but I will think about it. Okay bye :)**


	2. authors note

**Hello! All of you and I am so so so so sorry that I have not updated. I will continue these stories, I was just really busy. OMG! tomorrow's my birthday! I have been excited for more than one week. I cannot wait. Well a few chapters will get updated today hopefully! But I am back! so yeah! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is me saying hi to you. Im a dinosaur, FEAR ME! Thank you sooo much for your review. This chapter is dedicated to you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush. **

**On with the story. **

I was laying in bed thinking about everything when I heard a noise downstairs. I got up and waited for another sound, but I heard nothing. Still, for the sake of it I went down to investigate. I saw that one of the windows were open and I was pretty sure that I had closed it. The doorbell rang at that moment and after closing the window I went to see who it was. Scott. I opened the door cautiously, waiting for anything to strike as suspect full. Nothing did so I opened the door wider. I smiled ins spite of everything I was going through.

"Yes?" I asked as I welcomed him in. As I was closing the door I saw a figure, it may have been my imagination, but it was there hidden in the shadows. I still could see, as it found me staring at him, he stepped back and vanished into the darkness. Shaking my head, convincing myself that it was just another trick of my mind I paid attention to Scott.

"Your mom called my mom, and asked if I could check on you." he replied hesitantly.

"Oh!" I said surprised. "Okay. Do you want anything?" I asked him. When I first met him after all those years, I had gotten a bad impression but really after everything that happened with Patch. Who was I to judge? I mean yes he did seem condescending and a pervert but isn't that how all guys are? Scott shook his head. Then his eyes swept over me and I realized what I was wearing. I started blushing furiously. The only clothing I had on was little short-shorts and a tank top. I felt so exposed. I hugged myself hoping that would cover some bare skin and started backing towards the staircase. He smirked when he realized what I was doing.

"AWWW, don't change Nora. I like you like that." he winked at me. I rolled my eyes as I tackled him.

"You pervert." I said trying to punch him. He just started laughing. As I was trying to punch him tears slowly started to pour out of my eyes.

"Nora?" Scott said taken aback. Somehow I did not hear him, all I saw was patch and me punching him. That douche bag, that idiot, that two-timer, that lying, cheating, big- I was pulled from thought as Scott gently shook me.

"Nora, are you alright?" I nodded and tried wiping my eyes. Scott stopped me there.

"Here let me." he said, taking a tissue from his pocket. As tears started pouring out of my eyes more. Scott looked scared just like any guy might when dealing with a crying girl.

"W-What happened now?" he asked looking at me directly.

"There is hot-sauce on this tissue." Scott's mouth dropped in shock and surprise. Then he looked annoyed.

"Seriously! I thought that I made you cry, you know how much I want to-"

"want to what?" I asked smiling. I had gotten up and was about to go wash my face when Scott grabbed my arm.

"How much I want to..." he trailed off taking a step towards me. I stood rooted where I was, my eyebrows rose up challenging him. His breath was warm against my ear.

"How much I want to.. TICKLE YOU!" with that Scott started tickling me. I started giggling and then laughing and so I was trying to push him away to get a gulp of air. As I was trying to push him away I heard a loud BANG and the door flew open. I sat up to get a better look at who punched the door open. All I could see was a dark figure with a hooded jacket that concealed his face. I stood up and approached the guy.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?" Scott yelled at the dude. As I tried to find the face of the hooded guy, our eyes met and I realized just who he was!

**I know its short. I am sooo sorry, I have to go write my other story now, I will update more of this probably today. So do not worry. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank You all for the birthday wishes! Well here is a present for you guys. The next chapter! It is finally here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush hush. **

**On with the story...**

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?" Scott yelled at the dude. As I tried to find the face of the hooded guy, our eyes met and I realized just who he was!

"Hey Scott, why don't you get some ice I think I hurt my arm." My eyes were still looking into his.

"What? Okay sure, whatever..." Scott replied as he walked off into the kitchen. I slowly reached up and pulled the hood off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped back not because I was afraid but rather because I felt lonely, cold, and heartless when I stood beside him. His hand reached forward as if to stop me but half-way he let it drop.

"Nora, Don't!" he said, as I looked back up to see if anything had changed in his eyes. I saw hurt and I knew what he had done and I knew how much he hurt me, but he was part of me. Do I not have it in me to forgive him, for the things he had done. Maybe I could but the image of him kissing her was brought back in my mind and all the forgiveness vanished. If he actually truly loved me as he said so, he would not have cheated on me. So, either he leaves with some dignity or I can kick his ass into the middle of next week.

"I told you, I do not want to see you. Please leave!" I said as I covered myself with my arms. The loneliness making me more cold and heartbroken than I already was.

"Just listen to me, please, I will explain everything." He reached out again and brought me closer to him. I pulled away.

"Come back later." I said wiping my eyes, in case any tears would run down my face.

"Later! you may possibly have a killer in your house and you want me to come back Later!" he practically screamed at me. I stepped back and pointed at the door. Defeated, he turned away and left. II walked behind him and was about to close the door when I realized that he had broken the door. I just turned around and walked into the kitchen where Scott was. He was putting some ice in a bag and had a lollipop in his mouth.

"Waf bid be wan?" Scott said. I smiled as he took the lollipop out of his mouth and spoke again.

"What did he want?" He brought the ice-pack to me and put it on my arm. I winced as the ice collided with my bruised arm.

"Here let's go sit." he directed me to a sofa chair, while he sat on the actual sofa. I shifted the ice-pack because the ice had started to sting my skin, I knew that was the process for healing the wound, but I had so many that one more would not make a difference.

"Now would you like to tell me what happened." Scott raised his eyebrows. I absent mindlessly scratched my eye as I decided the best way to explain the whole thing.

"Uh... Boy troubles." his eye twitched.

"The person who knocked the door down is your boyfriend?" Scott asked skeptically, judging me already by the people around me.

"Was my boyfriend, he cheated on me and well" I suddenly had the urge to spill my guts out to Scott, tell him about everyone and everything. The look of helplessness must have showed on my face because Scott walked over and put his arm around me.

"I met him biology, he kept to himself and he looked like a bad boy. I felt a connection and I started talking to him. We became friends, then one night, after he dropped me from school he kissed me and I felt the spark, the fireworks ignite behind the kiss. I felt an attraction to him and even if we would not admit it we were going out. He was there when I needed someone to comfort me and tell me everything was going to be okay. He was there when told him about my father and about my whole life. And I trusted him, but one day that changed. I saw him kissing her. I had gone to marcie's house, that was the girl, to give her a copy of the paper that we had written. That was when I saw them on her sofa, his tongue down her throat. I dropped the paper and ran from the house. I never wanted to see him again. But, he hurt me so bad. I feel like a hole has been carved into my heart and the hole just keeps getting bigger and bigger by the second. " I ended dude to the the tears that had blinded my vision. I also had started sniffling. I had not even realized that I was telling someone a story. Scott was such a patient listener.

"Here." Scott handed me a tissue box. I plucked one out and wiped my face.

"Thanks." I said as I plucked some more tissues.

"For what?" he asked smiling as he guided to my room.

"For listening.." I said since that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh no. That comes with the package of being a friend." he replied. I felt so touched.

"Thank you, I mean I really do not know what I mean." I looked up and started laughing.

"I understand the feeling." Scott replied as he flashed me a smile.

**Well that was all for today, maybe more for tomorrow because today I have Finnish the other chapter for the other story. Well bye then reviews are very appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Patch, I have one question: Why did you kiss her?" I asked afraid to hear the answer. He was silent. I looked around, Patch had called this morning and asked me if I could meet with him at the bakery. I agreed, well it would be better if we patched things up between us. Because the pain of losing him and seeing him kiss her and going through all of that every day was too much. I could not handle it, so I decided that if we got over with it the sooner the better.

"the arch angels know of what I have done, and I cannot fall in love with a human. I just kissed her to lead the arch angels off my tracks." Patch explained tilting my head so that I was looking directly into his eyes, which was frightening to me.

"Still, you had to _kiss _her? Patch do you realize how much that hurt me?" I asked hurt showing in my voice already. When I first met patch I should have just listened to my instinct, it was telling me to stay away from patch, and that was exactly what I should have done. But no I had to take a risk and find out what happened between us, what chemistry we had. How stupid of me?

"Yes love! I realize the pain you went through and I am so so sorry. I did not mean to cause any of it, you have to understand that all of this was just a mistake. I just wanted to lead the arch angels. You don't understand, if they find out that I am in love with you, things will happen to me!" desperation rang out in his voice, but the one thing that made me look back up in his eyes was...

"Your in love with me?" I asked. Patch stopped in his rambling to explain things to me. He looked frozen from what I could tell.

"I-I-I I did say that." he looked cautious. I inched my face closer to his.

"Yeah you did!" I whispered and pulled back.

"Whatever, now you understand what happened so we can go back to being normal."

"When did I say that?" I asked him. I was pretty sure he said that he loved me, but I really did not think I said that we could date again.

"What?" Patch asked. The way he said it sent chills down my back. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to drinking my coffee.

"Okay whatever." I grabbed his hand as he was about to leave. And walked with him back to his jeep.

"You really would leave me without a kiss?" Patch's eyes turned so black that I could see the fire spreading beneath them. In a second my back was pushed against the jeep and our lips crashed together as fireworks burst through us.

"You will absolutely not believe what happened yesterday!" I said. Yesterday was amazing. I still did not know if Patch and I were together or not but as they say: what happens in a jeep, stays in a jeep.

"NOOO! Naught Girl!" Vee exclaimed.

"Yeahh!"

"You lost your V card?"

"What! NO, I kissed Patch! You sick minded pervert!" Like that would ever happen.

"That's it? Come on, even that guy over there gets more action!"

"What if I don't want _some action?_" I asked.

"Anyway I don't know if I can even trust him. What if I already like somebody else?" I continued. I confess, yes I did kiss Patch but I just wanted to know what would happen if I kissed him for one last time. If Patch really loved me, he would not have kissed Marcie. If these so called arch angels are after him and he can't be in love a human, why did he have to choose out of every girl in the world Marcie? Why not some girl he met at Bo's or some girl from the school? Why Marcie, the girl who I hate with all my guts? That absolutely makes no sense. It would take a lot more to make me believe Patch. And maybe I already do like somebody else. I just don't know if he likes me back.

"Who?" Vee scoffed. I was offended, yeah I know that I usually do not go and look for guys. And I do not rate them from 1-10 but if there was a time when that would happen, it would be now. I gulped, as much as I hated saying this, I had to tell somebody.

"Uhh... Scott." I said biting my lip.

"Scotty the Potty?" I glared at her, even if that nickname was really funny, it was mean. I nodded slowly waiting to see how the reaction would be. So far it has not met my expectations.

"Why?" Well... I really did not know. Why did I suddenly start liking Scott? Was it because he was there for me when nobody was? Or could he be just a backup for Patch? I can't believe it, me Nora Grey is taking advantage of a boy. Well, that is extremely low for me. But, it seems like my mind always keeps wandering off to this topic. Why had there been fireworks when I kissed Patch. Why wasn't there just a spark? Why wasn't there nothing? I hoped that when I kissed Patch that nothing would erupt between us, that I could finally say that I was not in love with him any more. But even now it felt so hard, when I wanted to say that I was not in love with Patch there was this big huge boulder that kept blocking the access for the words to come out. Maybe the only way to get rid of all this trouble is to get away from it. What I need is a vacation! After all it was sumer.

"Hey Vee want to go on a vacation?" I asked.

"Dont change the subject!" I was confused, oh yeah that.

"Well, I really do not know why I like Scott, but I know that this thing where I have to like guys is getting way too complicated so I need a vacation! ASAP!" Vee shrugged her shoulders in a way that said that she approved.

"Your growing up my child! But where do you want to go?" I smiled.

"Somewhere far, far away!"

**Well I have really sorry, I know sorry now means nothing. I have just been really busy, but I will update new chapters as soon as possible because I now have computer in my room. SO I am going to type type type as fast as possible. Again I am so sorry for the long wait. But it has finally arrived. And here you go and thank you so, so much for the reviews. They brighten my day. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

"Nora." the voice stopped me in my tracks. I had avoided Patch the whole day, but somehow as I was exiting the Travel Shop, he caught me. I turned around to face him which was a big mistake. Patch looked hotter than usual. His dark hair was messy and wet like he just came out of a shower, his legs were draped in black shorts and his torso was covered in a white V necked shirt. In all he just looked Hot! I gulped and tried my best to not look guilty.

"Yeah?" I asked taking a step back.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" Patch asked giving me his natural smirk. The nice, helpful, I will tell you everything Patch was gone. He was replaced by old Patch, the big jerk-head that I fell in love with.

"No, why would you think that?" I said a little to quickly.

"Just an idea." Patch observed our surroundings taking one step closer to me.

"And what gives you this _idea_?" I took another step back, my eyes glued onto his.

"Nothing, you know just wondering." He shrugged his shoulders and took another step closer. I nodded and myself took another step back. The more space between us, the better. But if I can only reach the door that leads me out of this mall, I can make the run for it.

"Nora?"

"What?" I asked, I had not paid attention too busy lost in my thoughts. He nodded.

"I just asked if you were busy tonight?" I took another gulp and tried to think of an excuse. While doing so I took another step and hit my back against a wall. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Uh, no." I said, finally defeated.

"Great! Pick you up at about seven." As Patch was about to walk away he gave me a wink and kept walking. As I turned around to look for the door, I saw Patch stop his walking, I really did not know why, but as he moved I saw that it was Marcie. As much as I wanted to feel jealous, I did not feel anything, not even anger. I think I may have finally let go off Patch. I smiled and walked away grinning like an idiot. And maybe Vegas will help me. But for right now all I have to do is worry about tonight. I got in my car and drove back home.

I parked my car in the driveway and got out. I grabbed my shopping bags and locked the car. I looked up and gasped and took a step back, putting a hand on my heart. Scott raised his eyebrows.

"I usually get that effect from girls." I shook my head and unlocked the door.

"Sure keeping thinking that if it makes you happy." I put on the lights and left the bags at the door.

"You should have called and told me that you were here, I would have come sooner." I said, anything to get away from Patch.

"Its alright, anyway I just arrived few minutes ago." I smiled.

"Would you like anything? Water? Juice? Cookies? Beer?" I asked the last part jokily. Instead of him laughing, his eyebrows shot up.

"I was joking." I stopped whatever would come out of his mouth.

"No, its fine. Thanks though." I nodded.

"Well I was thinking, you know since well I am bored and all that we could go to the fair tonight. I heard that they have some great cotton candy." My heart leaped when he asked me. I was about to say yes when I remembered that tonight I was with Patch.

"I really am sorry but I have plans already with somebody. But if I didn't I would definitely go with you." I tried to make him understand.

"Oh... Well its alright, should I like go so that you can get ready or something?" Scott asked, he looked a bit uncomfortable and I felt so guilty.

"Well, maybe you can help em pick out an outfit." I said as I grabbed his hand and my bags and dragged him into my room.

"So I am supposed to help you look good for the date you stood me up to?" Scott asked a smile hinting at his lips.

"Pretty much, so you wait here while I go change." I grabbed on of the bags and ran into the bathroom.

The first dress was short sleeveless dress that features a jersey knit bodice and form-fitting double-knit skirt. It has a cowl neck and zippers around the bottom. I wore it, fluffed up my hair and walked out. The sight made me laugh, Scott was lying on my bed, his legs dangling and reading one of my magazines. I giggled and Scott looked at me, his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Wow."

"Really that bad?" I asked, I thought it was pretty cute when I bought it.

"No, its great. If this is your first go back in I want to see the last. Bet it will make my jaw drop." He ushered me out and went back to reading the magazine. I giggled as I unzipped the dress and put on the next one. This dress was to die for. It had a jersey knit top with a print all over the top, and it had a bandage style skirt. It was single shouldered and sleeveless. I walked out again.

"So..." I asked as I posed.

"Hmm," Scott observed.

"Well, I kind of liked the first one better, it showed more skin. But aren't all these dresses pretty much the same. What's the difference?" My mouth dropped open, these two dresses had lots of differences.

'Thats what you think." I shot back and stomped to the bathroom.

The next wasn't a dress but it was still pretty formal. It was a skinny jean and shirt set. The skinny jeans were dark and the shirt was a peach colored wrinkle tank top that a black lace neck line. Around the neckline hung a silver necklace. The shirt was very open and spring like. I had black boots that went along great and for special effect I put them on.

"So?" I asked again.

"Is this any different."

"I like it, it is very _cute_. Did you know that cucumbers help dark circles?" Scott was still looking through the magazine. Shaking my head, I went back inside the bathroom.

This was the last thing in the bag.

It was another dress, and it had a sweetheart neckline, spaghetti straps, and an A-line skirt/ The skirt also pleats trailing down. Crochet lace lined the neck and the hem. I could zip it when I wore it but taking it off would be trouble. I walked back into the room and Scott was sitting along the edge waiting for me. I turned around, twirling for him.

"I would so..."

"Forget it, just tell me do you think its good for tonight?"

"Nope, I like the jeans."

"Seriously! Well okay, help me take this off."

"Anytime!"

"Stop being such a pervert and a meat head and unzip this!" I was a bit bossy, you could say.

Scott opened his mouth to say something but decided to keep it to himself. Scott came over and made me turn around so that he could unzip the dress. The smell of Scott filled my nostrils and I could not help but wonder how would it be to kiss him right now. He was a mix of cinnamon and the smell of newly cut grass, and the sugary smell was totally amazing. His hands trailed down my back as they landed on the zipper. The only sound that could be heard was the zipper going down. As soon it started it was over. Scott turned me around and I bumped my body against his. I was about to pull away when Scott grabbed me and kissed me full on the lips.

**Well another chapter for you guys, I worked on this pretty much the whole day and now I am really tired and I have a bunch of stuff to do tomorrow that I did not do today because I was writing this chapter. I hope you like it, and there is going to be a twist in this story. Can't reveal any details but till then review. Because if you review, I will type faster and the twist will be revealed. So yeah review!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Scott." I said as I pulled away. My brain slowly registered to what had happened.

"I should go." I nodded and soon the sound of the door being shut was heard. I walked to my bed and sat down, wow! Yeah who would have thought Scott was such a good kisser. But when I wanted a vacation, this was exactly the drama I was talking about. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked at the time. My eyes widened. 6:30 already! I had to get ready, fast. I stripped out of my dress, put on another outfit, ran a brush through my hair and applied some makeup to my eyes and halfway down the stairs I realized what I was doing. Patch may have cheated on me because he had to, I cheated on him for no apparent reason. I felt so... guilty, and sick inside. I put my head in my hands. I had to tell him, what else could I do? If I did not the guilt would eat away at me, and he deserved the truth. Okay so I would tell him.

I got up and walked over to the couch, feeling so horrible and guilty for what I had done. Soon I heard the doorbell, 7:00, right on time. I opened the door and did a double take. The usual Hot Patch was gone, instead the Hotter Patch was revealed and it took everything it had in me to not drool. The dark black hair was messy and he had wore a suit, a suit just for me! The guilt washed over me like a bucket of ice cold water. With no tie and the jacket open revealing his chest, I felt like I had met my dream guy.

"H-hey." I stuttered. Apparently the jeans and top was not exactly the right idea.

"Wait one second okay?" I said as amusement crossed his face. He nodded. I ran upstairs and tore through the other bag, until I found what I was looking for. The purple dress was perfect for the occasion. It was a satin dress that was covered with pleats and mesh accents. I tore through my jewelry box until I found what I was looking for, it was a golden necklace and black and red stoned necklace. I looked at myself in the mirror an adjusted my hair so that only part of it was tied up. Then I realized this would be the dress I would be wearing when I told Patch about the kiss. I walked downstairs trying to remain calm and collected. Patch stood up when he saw me.

"Wow!"

"Wow yourself!" I smiled slightly. I walked over to him and motioned for him to sit down.

"Whats wrong Angel?" It had been so long since I had been called Angel.

I sighed and started to tell him about what happened.

"I am so sorry, I know I am such a horrible person and a girlfriend and." I looked up.

"I'm just so sorry. Scott was helping me pick out an outfit for tonight and well I guess it just happened." I said exasperated.

"What happened?" Patch asked cautiously.

"He kissed me, I am so sorry. I know, I pulled away, its alright if you want to breakup with me."

"Oh, Angel!" Patch said. How come he did not sound sad, or angry. I looked back up into his eyes. Hurt was definitely tinted in there. He pulled me close to him.

"Are you angry?" I asked.

"Somewhat, but thanks for telling me. I guess, your supposed to be honest and I would have figured it out."

"No you would not have." I answered back.

"I can read your mind, I pretty much knew something was wrong from when you opened the door. You need to keep yourself hidden. Thanks for that though, I am very touched." he motioned his hands to my dress. I smiled.

"Do you realize that I love you?"

"Yes." He replied as he inched closer. Before he could do anything I pressed my lips against his. It would be so horrible that if we broke up, I would never be called Angel by him again.

_Oh, no need to worry about that. You'll always be my Angel! _Patch whispered through my thoughts.

"We should probably go." I nodded and took his hand.

I locked the door and followed Patch to his jeep. The ride was pretty silent. It was apparently a surprise where we were going, so I was in the shadows.

When the car stopped, I looked up and gasped. _La teri Amonte. That was one of the finest restaurant in all of Coldwater._

"Good choice, but you really did not need to go through all this trouble."

"_For my angel, anything." I smiled.  
>…...<em>

"The food is great!" I exclaimed.

"So is everything alright with us?" Patch asked, an uncertain expression played across his face.

I took my time to answer that question, certain it would drive Patch nuts.

"Hmmm." I wondered out loud.

"Come on, I mean I guess we are somewhat fair. You kissed Scott and I kissed Marcie." He shrugged his shoulders in a way that told me that all he wanted is to get over this part of our relationship. I nodded and smiled as I took another spoonful of clam chowder.

"Great, well I have a surprise for the dessert." He smiled and so did I, glad that we had finally straightened things out.

**Hello reader. You have reached the end of this chapter. Please review and make me a every very happy person. :) Anyway I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that because school is starting I will have to finish off these stories. The good news is that I will actually finish each story, and not leave it at a cliffhanger. So for the next week, all I hope to do is write and finish these stories. Well bye-bye for now. :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush**

**On with the story...**

"Thank you for the amazing dinner." I said as I unlocked the door.

"Your welcome." Patch replied. I beckoned him inside. I smiled uncertainly, whats going to happen now?

"Well, I should go. Its late." Yeah, let him go Nora. So that after this perfect dinner nothing happens. A voice scolded me inside my head.

"You can stay over." I said, my mouth having a brain of itself. A smirk spread over Patch's lips.

"Oh, really?"

"No, not like that. I'm just saying because its so late and you shouldn't drive in the dark."

"Then I can fly."

"Okay, if you want to fly. Then fly." I said, my eyebrows raising up as I turned to close the door. Patch's hand came in between.

"Or I could just stay." I rolled my eyes as I closed the door.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I have a few things in my mind." I snorted.

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious." I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the couch. Patch took a seat beside me, his arm wrapping around me.

"Want to tell me more about the arch angels?" I asked, I was truly interested to know more about Patch's past.

"What more can I tell you?" he asked.

"Like, did you really have wings?"

"Yes, I did. But you can't see them because they have been removed." Patch waved off that question.

"Can I see them, or wherever they were?" I asked my eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"I don't think you should." Patch's body became stiff.

"Come on, please for me?" I asked giving him the most sweetest, the most innocent look I could give.

"Okay sure, whatever." In one movement, Patch was shirtless. I gasped at the shock of seeing him like this. Patch moved so that his back came into view and my shock increased by the moment. Going down his back were two black lines in the shape of what used to be wings.

"Did it hurt?" I asked my hand tracing along the lines.

"You could say that." I felt something hard and I flinched, as I did so my hand came in contact with one of the lines and before a second had passed blackness had taken over my mind.

Well, not exactly blackness it was like a tunnel and I was thrown through it. It was pure black, until I emerged. I was standing outside a house, a huge house. From the corner of my eye, I saw a black jeep turn into the driveway. I turned around to see Patch exit out and make his way to the door. Did he not notice me or something, I was right in front of the door! He rang the bell and a woman answered it. They talked for a minute and then Patch walked in, I followed him inside. Where was I? What was happening? Then another girl walked in, except this one was younger and more familiar. I held in a gasp as I realized who it was. Marcie! This, what I am going through might be a flashback to when Patch kissed Marcie. Do I really have to see all of this? Marcie and Patch started walking towards the couch as they talked. I came closer to eavesdrop on their conversation. Well, I had no way out might as well do something useful.

"So, whats the real reason your here? Got tired of Nora and wanted some real action?" Marcie asked. My mouth dropped open in shock. I stood there for about five minutes while Marcie kept dissing me. I kept trying to punch her but nothing happened, so I eventually stopped. But I did try to do all those things I have always wanted to do to her like kick her in the face and punch her and what not.

Slowly everything became out of focus and once again I was thrown through the tunnel of darkness. I was thrown out and I was back in Marcie's house, except Patch and Marcie were not talking, they were kissing and I stood there tears in my eyes witnessing the scene where my boyfriend cheated on me. It looked like something more was going to happen, does that mean Patch was not telling the truth. Does that mean that Patch not only kissed Marcie, something more happened. I looked up and to the side and everywhere looking for the darkness to take me once again. As tears blurred my vision, I was finally thrown back into the tunnel of darkness. Then another scene appeared where Patch was waiting at the beach. Probably for Marcie. I saw a tall, stocky man walk towards him, as he came closer Patch got up and went to talk to this man. I wasn't close enough to actually listen to their conversation and I did not want to go any closer. They kept talking and Patch started smiling, or smirking or whatever the hell he does. Then the vision became out of focus again and I was back in the tunnel, only difference was when I woke up this time it was reality and my eyes were looking into two black concerned eyes. I got up and pushed Patch away roughly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I am fine." I replied as I adjusted to the bright light in my living room.

"What did you see?" Patch asked, getting right to the subject.

"What did I see? I think you know what I saw!" I said through my teeth.

"No, actually I don't." Patch said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh really? Okay then, I am going to go and get a drink of water." I said pointing to the kitchen.

"Nora." He stretched my name.

"What ?" I asked. I grabbed a glass and was about to turn back to get water when Patch pushed me against the wall. Instant pain hit through my body, and I slumped up against him.

"I need to know what you saw." Patch said.

"There's no need for that, if it is somewhere in your memory, or wherever it is you'll soon figure it out." I said setting the glass near the counter.

"Oh, so this is how your going to be."

"Yup." I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then I'll just have to get it out of you the hard way." His eyes glistened and my body became stiff.

I gulped. "What are you going to do?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing that will hurt you... too bad." I sighed and then glared at him.

"What-" his mouth met mine. I pushed him away and tried to remove his hands from my body.

"Now, you going to tell me."

"If you let me go." I said as I struggled against him. His hands eased around my body. The picture of him kissing her was back in my head and I felt disgusted.

"What did you see?" Patch asked confused.

"One question though."  
>"On the night you kissed Marcie, was it just a kiss or was there something more?" I bit my lip waiting.<p>

"So that's what you saw, you saw Marcie and me kissing? Thats it, you did not see anything else?" I gulped and remembered the other scene.

"N-No." I stuttered.

"Nora?"

"I didn't!, now let me go!" He listened and I moved away from him.

"Look, I am just wondering if there are so many complications in our relationship, are you sure we are even meant to be together?" I asked.

**Well, that is where I am going to finish off this chapter. It is somewhat pretty long, and so anyway I have just one question for you readers, reviewers, and other people. At the end of this story do you want Scott and Nora to be together or Patch and Nora to be together? I have the story for both endings and it would help a lot if I knew which one to end the story with! Okay well bye for now, reviews make me happy, just letting you know. Because if you want to do a good thing today, ****you should review! Okay bye-bye now. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush.**

**On with the story...**

"What?" Patch asked in disbelief.

"Look, we are always trying to fix our relationship, and make it work. But in a healthy relationship we should not have to try so hard. It was either you cheating on me with Marcie-"

"I already explained that." Patch pointed out.

"Or, the archangels or what I saw in that messed sort of dream. You see everything and everyone around us don't want us to be." I said.

"You got to be joking." Patch replied running a hand through his hair.

"I am going to ask you again, the night you kissed Marcie was it just a kiss or was it something more?" I wanted Patch to be honest, I wanted to give Patch the chance of Honesty and see what happens, rather than judging him by what I saw (even though it was pretty good evidence) I would see if he tells me the exact truth. Better not miss a detail Patch!

"It was the arch angels." Patch said, there was absolutely no emotion behind his voice. I looked into his eyes hoping to see some surprise or some emotion at least, there was only this black sea of nothing.

"That wasn't a no?" I advanced towards him, I wanted the truth and I wanted it now, no more lying I was tired of it and it was high time Patch stopped lying.

"You said you loved me, was that all for nothing? Did you lie to me again, like you lie to me about everything. I know that the 'kiss' did not just stop there. There was more to it and you need to confess. NOW!" I whispered the last word through clenched teeth so angry I could hardly bear with myself, let alone him!

"The arch angels, and it was past, should we not leave the past to the past?" I looked at him with a questionable look.

"Your horrible you know that, no wonder you fell from heaven, you have no heart and I can't believe I was so stupid to actually love you, you know what I should have just stayed away from you and just- UGH! I cannot believe-" I was cut short due to Patch walking over and kissing me full on the lips. I started to back away when Patch wrapped his arm around me and enclosed me in his territory. I gave in at last and just kissed him back.

"Look your not stupid and I truly love you, I cannot change what happened in the past, I can only make work what is happening right now. What Marcie and I did was nothing compared to our love, seriously Nora, when it comes to this you have to trust me." Patch explained, no moving away but staying exactly where he was; finger distance from me.

"Well, you see Patch that was my mistake. Trusting you. If I hadn't believed that 'the kiss' was just a kiss then I would have known earlier about how the kiss went further and well, frankly I don't want to know what happened after that." I replied, stepping back and giving both of us some space.

"Maybe, we should take a break for a while. I don't exactly mean break up, but you know we need to take a break from each other." I said trying to keep a brave front when inside my walls were crumbling to dust. Patch shrugging his shoulders walked out of my house. I leaned against the couch and let out a long sigh. What was I going to do now, Patch isn't my life. I know that, but I guess it would have felt better if Patch had actually been honest with me... from the start.

I went upstairs to take a long relaxing bath, hoping to wash away the dirt and hopefully what just happened just now.

…**...**

Sunlight hit me right in the eyes as I woke up, apparently I forgot to close the curtains. I got up and stretched and then laid back down again, memories of yesterday surfacing. After a while I decided that instead of staying cooped up at home, that I would rather go outside and smell the fresh air. I impatiently dragged myself off the bed and into the bathroom. The weather had changed from being really hot, to raining, actually drizzling but whats the difference. I buttoned my coat on top of my cardigan and long sleeved shirt. Normal skinny jeans tucked into boots and I was ready to go. I thought that I would just roam around the town or the mall and try to get my mind off... everything! I grabbed the car keys and my bag and walked outside. As I locked the door, I saw a figure step out of the shadows. I turned around cautiously to see who it was.

"I was wondering when you were going to call back." Scott said, his hands tucked into his jeans, his attire suggested that he wasn't a person who got cold easily. A jacket zipped up to his chest, normal straight legged jeans and converse. His hair was the same, messy but still well kept little dew drops sparkled on the tips. The smell of fresh grass was detectable around him.

"Hey." I whispered. The last time I spoke to him was when he kissed me and I told him to leave.

"I felt like I needed to explain myself." He opened his mouth again, but I interrupted.

"No, it's alright you don't have to explain anything." I said, looking around trying not to catch his eye.

"Yeah I do! I had no right to kiss you, especially since you had a boyfriend and I was way out of bounds and I am... sorry." I looked up after getting tired of staring at my plain old brown boots.

"That was... really sweet. You didn't need to do that and you still did, I am touched. But you realize that we can only be friends, I feel like we are better off as friends rather than... _that_ but Thank You anyway." I said as I smiled, a real genuine Nora Grey smile. He smiled in return.

"So, what to catch up?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure, we can go to the mall or something." Scott's face turned disgusted.

"Yeah, maybe I should back out now." I rolled my eyes.

"Or we can just go check out something." he shrugged his shoulders and pointed to his car in my driveway.

I got in and buckled my seatbelt.

"So, what's up? How's life?" Scott asked as he put the key in the ignition.

"Nothing much, the usual. You know, well what about you?"

"Nothing new, same old. Well this is going nowhere, do you want to go eat something?" I thought about it, I had forgotten about breakfast and maybe this would be good.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Great! I found this awesome place at the edge of town and it serves amazing pancakes!" Scott said excited like a little kid, I laughed and joined in with the excitement.

…...

"Poof! I wish I could disappear!" I said as I glared at Scott.

"I old you it would be at the edge of town, your good at math. You should have known that it would take some time." I kept glaring at him.

"Nora!"

"Yeah?" I asked as a hint of a smiled came upon my face.

"We are here."

"Great finally! With your driving I thought that we would become extinct before we came here." I giggled as I teased him.

"Oh shut up!" I kept laughing as Scott parked the car and walked up to the door. I followed him as he went to order us a table. I was looking around the room, not exactly searching for something but rather taking in the surroundings. My eyes scanned the room as it landed on Marcie coming in. I took a shark intake of breath, How could this be? Everywhere I went she was there. Did I not get some time away from her, the devil!

"Nora, how sweet of you to stalk me." Marcie said as she took notice of me. I glared at her.

"You know what Marcie. Your horrible and nobody likes you because your such a slut going out with everybody's date. You know what you need to get a life and stop harassing others. And you know what Patch and I are over so if you want to continue doing 'whatever' you with him, your now free to!" I said in the most angry and disgusted tone I could find.

"Finally got a mouth of your own I see, but your still stupid and naïve to realize that nothing happened between Patch and me, I only kissed him and then he said he couldn't do that to 'Nora' and left. And I am not a slut, I just cannot help it if guys fall for me... ones who have girlfriends." Marcie sneered at me.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I don't care if you believe me or not and anyway I have lost my appetite so I am going to go." Marcie gave me one of her sickly sweet smile and opened the door to go out. I remembered what she said about Patch and that stuck to my memory like glue. What if he was telling the truth? Maybe nothing did happen between Marcie and him after all!

**Well I worked hard for this chapter. I know that school has started, and high school is hectic! But I could not leave this story unfinished so I wrote this chapter. I am sorry to disappoint you guys but I am ending this story, I have to concentrate on school and yeah. But there will be one or two more chapters left in this story so stay tuned in and I hope I get some reviews! Well bye, have a nice night or evening or whatever, just be good. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush.**

**On with the story...**

"The table is ready." Scott said as he re-entered the lobby or whatever this was. I smiled, nodded and followed him. It was a table next to the window and I could look outside and see the rain falling down, and that was a beautiful sight.

"Anything I could get for you two?" A waitress asked. I looked at the menu lying open on the table.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with lots of whipped cream!" Scott said blaring glancing at the menu, this spot must be pretty regular for him.

"Uh... I will take the same." I answered not knowing the exact choice to pick. While we waited on our order, I decided to bring up a risky subject.

"Okay I have a question. This has been annoying me this whole time and I just cannot get it out of my head. Okay so you see I like this person."

"That's very vague." Scott answered.

"Okay I might as well tell you. Something happened between me and Patch and to me it seemed that when Patch kissed Marcie that there was something more that happened and I told him that he should be honest and he seemed reluctant to answer me and then right now Marcie said that nothing did happen between them, nothing more than a kiss at least and I really do not know what to do and I just seem so... confused!" I spilled everything out and held nothing back. Scott was playing with the rim or his cup when he suddenly looked up.

"What do you think is right? Do you really believe that Patch did not lie to you?" He looked straight into my eyes and I gulped. I really did not know! What was I going to do.

"Why don't you first eat, then you can go look for Patch." Scott nodded for approval and I smiled. Right now that seemed like the best idea. Silence took over the table as Scott and I became enveloped into our own thoughts. A platter heaped with chocolate pancakes brought me back to reality.

"Want to see who can eat the fastest?" Scott challenged.

"Your such a a guy." I said with disapproval. "I am so going to win!" I started chomping down pancakes as fast as I could. Scott, surprise clearly stated across his face got into the game in the nick of time. I chewed, swallowed, and took another bite. After a while of eating pancakes, me trailing way behind Scott I stopped and laid lazily on the seat.

"Uggg! This is so stomach filling, I feel like puking and because you made me do this I am going to puke on you!" I said as I re adjusted myself.

"Yeah right! You wanted to do this, and you just do not want to admit it that I won or at least was going to." he said with a knowing look plastered on his face. I laughed.

"No, you wouldn't have. I would have so taken you down, its just that I have a tinier stomach than you and you eat a lot so its normal." I tried to make my argument convincing and failed miserably by laughing at every few words.

"Yeah. Okay sure... Anything to please the lady." I rolled my eyes.

…...

As Scott was about to pull away from the restaurant I stopped him. My instinct told me that I left right now, it would not be the right choice.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Why don't you just leave me here. I feel like this is the right place and..." I looked up into his eyes to make sure he would understand everything.

"For Patch..." I nodded.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will and thank you for such an amazing time I really felt great. Thanks!" I said as I hurriedly got out of the car. I started walking towards the back of the restaurant and looked back to see that Scott was was still there looking out the side view mirror. I walked out of the lot and started walking down one of the streets, I did not know which one I just chose one and started walking. The rain started pouring more heavily as time passed by. It felt like this street stretched on forever. As I got nearer to the end, I saw a glint of black and my heart jumped two beats as I started running. I reached a few feet behind the jeep and paused, what if this was the wrong choice? What if maybe... it was too late, he had seen me.

"Nora." he called out.

"Yeah." I stuttered due to the cold.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he came closer and wrapped an arm around me.

"Looking for you."

Shaking his head he asked. "Me? Let's get you inside and see what your answer is then." I stopped Patch then and there and hugged him as tightly as I could. Surprised and stunned, I did not wait for a reaction and just started talking.

"I do not know if I am doing the right thing or not, but it just feels so right being with you here and I know that I should have believed you but how could I? Anyway I still could not let that just go by so easily and Marcie convinced me I guess and I felt that you were here and I had to know and I just... love you Patch Cipriano!" I stated firmly.

"Jev, Jev Cipriano." he whispered. "And I love you too Nora Grey!" I hugged him hard.

"Nothing happened, I could not have let anything happen. I care for you too much, I wanted to say I didn't but I can't and its just ever since I saw you, its been really hard taking my eyes off you even for a milli-second because I was so sure that something would happen to you and it would be all my fault. And your too precious to lose." I smiled as as I leaned forward and kissed him. The fireworks that I loved so much exploded again and again like the fourth of July and I thought to myself that there cannot be a much happier moment in my life! Rain poured over us and I did not care, I was just relieved to be with Patch- Jev again and I guess he was the one. Jev was the one, my one and I was head over heels in love with him and I felt like he completed me.

"Nora." Patch whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Your freezing, you need to come inside." I nodded and realized that I would be seeing the place where Patch lives for the first time. I smiled to myself and became excited.

"You think our relationship will last?" I asked concern glinting my voice.

"I feel like your my forever." Jev said wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer. I wanted this to be a never-ending moment because I was so sure that our love was never- ending.

**I am not good with endings. I hope that you all liked this story because I had an awesome time writing this. I feel so sad that I have to end this story. Okay so I have been thinking, is there a possibility for a sequel like maybe. I don't know. Is this a good place to end it or maybe I could find another plot. Maybe, let's see how it goes. And yeah high school is very tiring but every few days I could make some spare time and write a chapter or two so I will see how life in high school is and then if its not too much I will write a sequel and I already have a few ideas. So excited! Anyway thanks for reading my story an reviewing and bye I guess. ); bye bye okay too much good byes yeah well hope you all had a wonderful labor day weekend and bye. I will go now. :) **


End file.
